Going to Heck
by tippytoes
Summary: The BladeBreakers meets EvilBunny who forced them to to to a weird place where snails talk, and lots of other weird things. And now, everyone except Kai cannot stop laughing, what's going on?
1. Evilbunny?

I can't believe I started another fic, oh well. This is my first humor, so it's not really that humor-ish, and it might not be very good.  
  
~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^  
  
One faithful evening, the BladeBreakers were heading to a tournament in Hawaii (don't even ask). They were on the plane and Tyson, like always, was complaining about food. "FOOOOOD!" he wailed.  
  
"SUGAAAAAAAR!" Max echoed.  
  
"STOOOOOP!" Rei called out to them.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Hn," we all know who that's from.  
  
"Ho ho ho BladeBreakers! I mean, Mwahaha BladeBreakers!" a voice said over the intercom.  
  
"What the heck?!" Rei asked in confusion, "Who are you?!"  
  
"I...am the evil bunny, EVILBUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice said again. The BladeBreakers looked confused. "I, the great and evil Evilbunny, will now eat you guys alive."  
  
"How the heck will you do that?" Kai threatened.  
  
"BY BRINGING YOU TO HEEEEELLLLLLL!" Followed by an evil laughing, and choking sounds. Then, the plane started to spin, spin and spin.  
  
"AHHHH!" Rei, Kenny, and Tyson called out together.  
  
"SUGAAAR!" came from Max, and Kai didn't say anything, just cross his arms and mumble something like 'I'm surrounded by idiots and bunnies."  
  
Darkness surrounded the plane, but soon everything was white. "What the heck?!" the evil bunny yelled out.  
  
The plane landed with a THUD and the BladeBreaker (all except Kai) stopped yelling and look around. Green grass covered the field with flowers here and there. Trees were tall and strong. The wind blew softly as bunnies and deer raced around. "PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson and Max screamed as Rei and Kai covered theirs ears.  
  
"Oops, sorry guys," the bunny said, "wrong world."  
  
And again, he laughed evilly and the plane started spinning again as Rei muttered 'here we go again.'  
  
But this time, it was no pretty fury animals' field they landed in....  
  
T.B.C  
  
~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^  
  
Short, I know. Tell me what you think and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Laughing Nonstop

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, but we all know that I own nothing right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know anything in this story, maybe Evilbunny, but I guess that's my friend's character since she loves bunnies that much.  
  
Oh yeah, sorry for making Tyson and Max look really stupid, but I have to say, they're not exactly my favorite characters.  
  
~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~  
  
"Mwahahahahaha*choke choke*hahahahaha!" the Evilbunny laughed his trademark evil laugh.  
  
"Hey, who turned the light off?" Tyson asked as he looked around the dark who knows what.  
  
"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Kenny yelled and grabbed Dizzy. He made his way out as Kai and Rei followed him. Tyson and Max were still standing there, looking into the darkness stupidly. After a few seconds, Kai came back into the plane and dragged Tyson and Max out. Surprisingly they didn't make a sound.  
  
Outside, Kenny and Rei were staring into the darkness. 'What is it with idiots and staring in this place?' Kai thought to himself. Then he looked to where they were staring at, and he stared staring too. (A/N: and they stared forever and died, the end! Just kidding!)  
  
In the darkness, thousands or pairs of glowing red eyes stared at them, and behind the eyes were shadows. A pair of eyes and the shadow behind it advanced toward the BladeBreakers.  
  
"What the heck.....?" a snail. With drooping eyes, and gray shells.  
  
"Whooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaare yyyyyyooooooooooou?" it groaned. And snails appeared behind the first one, all moaning stupidly (A/N: can't you see that I love that word?).  
  
"Huh?!" The BladeBreakers asked in confusion.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIII sssssaaaaaaaiiiiiidd, Whooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaare yyyyyyooooooooooou?" the snail repeated.  
  
"Ahem, I think they meant 'who in the world are you?!'" Dizzy corrected.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," the snail groaned, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii'mmmmmmm nooooooot suppppppose toooooooo teeeeellllll yoooooooooouu!"  
  
With that said, all the snails ran, er, crawled VERY VERY slowly away in a big herd. "Weirdoes."  
  
"Stop being so mean Kai," Rei corrected him, "they're just, mentally disturbed."  
  
"Physically too," Kenny murmured.  
  
"Wow," Tyson said, "I've never seen anything more weird in my short life!"  
  
"Me neither!" Max agreed while, being the careless sugar-high person he is, jumping around.  
  
"Uh, let's keep moving and try to find a way out of here," Kai said, "and I can get away from these idiotic idiots," he added.  
  
Rei, finding that funny, started laughing. Tyson and Max also joined. Then, Kenny started laughing too. Even Dizzy's mechanical joined. Soon, they were laughing on the ground. "Er, guys?" Kai asked staring at the laughing figures on the floor. What's going on?  
  
~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^  
  
Will the BladeBreakers (except Kai) ever stop laughing?! Will Kai ever be nice?! Will the snail ever talk normal and walk faster?! Review and I'll tell you soon. 


End file.
